Te encontré en las sombras de mi corazón
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: AU. Un vistazo al corazón de una familia que vive en las sombras, pero que aun así encuentran el camino a la libertad. Juntos.


**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

 **Advertencias** : universo alternativo donde Voldemort ganó la guerra. No es una historia triste en realidad, de eso podéis estar seguros, más bien una de esperanza. Leed para averiguad el resto.

 **N/A** : Hace media vida que no publico nada medianamente largo, lo echaba en falta, así que espero que os compense un poco. Si veis algún error, o falta, avisadme, se me puede haber escapado perfectamente. Pronto tendréis alguna que otra historia nueva, os lo prometo, quizá un Draco/Harry, un Harry/Pansy, o yo que sé. ¡Algo, cualquier cosa que se me ocurra! _¡Gracias por leer!_

 **Imagen de portada:** upthehillart.

* * *

 **te encontré en las sombras de mi corazón**

 **[draco & astoria]**

Draco contempló entre embelesado y embobado a su hijo recién nacido, que dormitaba tras la toma de las cuatro. Parecía un angelito. Astoria, medio dormida, se había burlado de él por estar allí parado, sin hacer nada. «El niño no va a desaparecer», le había dicho, con una sonrisa en los labios. Draco la había dejado como cosa perdida, porque estaba seguro de que, si se despistaba tan solo un segundo, se perdería algo grandioso. Vagamente se preguntó si habría sido así para sus padres, descartó el pensamiento tan rápido como vino, no era el momento ni el lugar para amargarse con situaciones que ni siquiera recordaba.

A pesar de la burla para nada intencionada de Astoria, su esposa permaneció a su lado unos minutos más. Draco había visto su mirada mientras tenía el bebé en brazos. Era una mirada llena de amor y sorpresa, como si tampoco pudiera terminar de creerse la suerte que habían tenido, como si fuera imposible que esa cosita tan pequeña e inocente, que miraba el mundo a su alrededor como si fuera un gran tesoro, fuera hijo de ambos. Por lo menos, Draco tenía esa sensación extraña en el pecho, aunque sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que desapareciera, sobre todo, si permanecía allí parado unos minutos más, si observaba su cara regordeta unos segundos, podría aceptarlo.

Scorpius se removió en sueños, abandonando su peluche y destapándose un poco. Con sumo cuidado, por temor a despertarlo, Draco cubrió de nuevo a su hijo con la mantita. Astoria se mordió el labio inferior a su lado, y le dio un leve apretón en el brazo. Un gesto estúpido, repleto de amor, eso sí. Era como un mensaje que solo ellos podían descifrar, uno que decía «somos muy afortunados» o «no sabes cuanto te quiero, amor», así que Draco apartó la mirada de su bebé, acción que le costó una barbaridad, y le dio un beso en la frente a su esposa, ganándose esa mirada vidriosa que siempre le ponía la piel de gallina y hacía que su corazón latiera con fuerza.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan afortunado? A veces se lo preguntaba tan en serio que temía que todo fuera un maldito sueño. Un truco del destino que se iba a cobrar todas las maldades que Draco había cometido en los últimos años, y no habían sido pocas. Era lo que tenía vivir en una realidad donde el Señor Oscuro había ganado la guerra. Draco había tenido suerte, aceptó a regañadientes, porque su padre se había sacrificado por él. Mientras que Lucius Malfoy viviera, Draco Malfoy solo sería un peón que el Señor Oscuro tendría de adorno en su tablero. Al menos eso podía agradecerle al hombre que tendría que haberlo protegido de los males del mundo, en lugar de instarle a abrazarlos.

—Draco… —musitó Astoria, ligeramente preocupada. Draco la miró un segundo, sin comprender a qué venía esa preocupación, hasta que notó por él mismo lo tenso que estaba y lo fuerte que agarraba los barrotes de la cuna—. Vamos a la cama, cariño.

No quería moverse de allí, pero sabía que la cabezonería no le llevaría a ninguna parte.

—Estoy aterrorizado —confesó en voz baja, Astoria se quedó quieta y en silencio, casi parecía que había dejado de respirar—. Tengo muchísimo miedo.

¿Por qué Astoria no decía nada? ¿Por qué no hacía nada? Supuso que estaría de nuevo cuestionando su decisión de permanecer en Inglaterra junto a él, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de marcharse a Estados Unidos con su hermana y Theo, como muchos otros habían hecho años atrás. Eran traidores a ojos del Señor Oscuro, a pesar de que Theo nunca portó la Marca, y serían perseguidos si alguna vez pisaban territorio europeo.

A veces, solo a veces, se preguntaba dónde estaría escondida la Resistencia del Dragón y si tenían un as bajo la manga para derrocar al Señor Oscuro. Sabía que si eso ocurría, ni él ni su familia saldrían beneficiados, porque, a fin de cuentas, los Malfoy eran los segundos al mando, aunque solo fuera en apariencia, porque solo era en apariencia. Sin embargo, Draco prefería acabar entre rejas con tal de que Scorpius no viviera ni un minuto más bajo la sombra de la oscuridad y el terror.

Astoria se apoyó en él, y Draco cerró los ojos antes de pasarle un brazo por la cintura y hundir su rostro en sus rizos castaños. No se merecía a su esposa, todo el amor y la protección que ella le daba con solo estar allí a su lado. Nunca entendió cómo pudo enamorarse de él, cómo pudo aguantar a su lado, cuando se le ofreció una salida. Su relación no nació del amor, sino de las obligaciones sangre puras, así que, ¿cómo terminó enamorada? A veces, solo a veces, porque le gustaba sufrir tontamente, se decía que quizá Astoria estaba bajo alguna maldición, o algún síndrome muggle, ¿Estocolmo, era? A saber.

—Piensas demasiado —lo amonestó, y Draco fue incapaz de no sonreír, su esposa le conocía demasiado bien—. Hace unos días… —murmuró, prácticamente tembló en sus brazos, pero se aferraba con tanta fuerza, que Draco no pudo soltarse—. Escúchame, por favor. Hace unos días recibí una carta… al principio pensé que era una misiva normal para darnos la enhorabuena, pero era de Daphne…

No habían mencionado a sus amigos desertores desde el día que salió a la luz la noticia. Draco no había querido hurgar en la herida, fue lo que le dijo a su padre cuando le preguntó unos días más tarde, pero en realidad, si se paraba a meditarlo unos segundos, el motivo era mucho más egoísta. No quería saber por qué Astoria no había huido cuando se le presentó la oportunidad, o si se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho. ¿Y ahora iba a saberlo?

No se sentía preparado.

—Tengo un traslador… —Esta vez, Draco consiguió apartar a Astoria unos centímetros. Sus ojos, de un azul intenso, revelaban más que sus palabras. Estaba aterrada—. Daphne quiere que coja a Scorpius y…

Y Draco quería estallar. El carrusel se conectó, una dulce melodía inundó la habitación, y las velas parpadearon. Era su magia. Estaba perdiendo el control, como si todavía fuera un crío asustado por tener una misión que le quedaba grande. Al ver la mueca dolida en el rostro de su esposa, comprendió que también estaba clavándole los dedos, así que la soltó y se disculpó, aunque fue una disculpa prácticamente vacía, mientras retrocedía. No quería que Astoria viera el dolor en su rostro, o las lágrimas que tan mal quería retener, pero de las que no tenía ningún control a estas alturas.

Era tan debilucho como antaño.

—¿Sabes por qué no me fuí hace cinco años? ¿O por qué todavía no lo he hecho?

—Astoria… —le advirtió, aunque más bien fue un súplica.

—No, Draco, necesitas saber esto —insistió, para su desgracia—. En contra de todo pronóstico, me enamoré de ti. Del _verdadero_ Draco Malfoy. No del mortífago, no del hombre de negocios, sino de ti, de la persona que tengo justo enfrente, al borde de las lágrimas, del chico que hasta hacía unos minutos miraba a su bebé como si fuera un regalo del cielo…. Del hombre que está a punto de decirme que me vaya ahora mismo, si así voy a estar a salvo.

Draco levantó la cabeza, y clavó sus ojos grises, oscuros por las lágrimas y el dolor que llevaba sobre su espalda, en ella. Era como si la viera por primera vez. Ya no tenía delante la esposa perfecta, la mujer que miraba al mundo por encima del hombro, no, tenía a la chica que una madrugada le consoló cuando él no pudo más y explotó en lágrimas, a la mujer que hacía un año le dijo que estaba embarazada, como si de verdad se pudieran permitir ser felices. Estaba justo frente a la Astoria de la que se enamoró sin preverlo, de la Astoria que le devolvió las ganas de vivir cuando creyó que no podría levantar cabeza tras la muerte de Harry, siete años atrás.

—Marchaos, recoged unas pocas pertenencias y…

—¿Por qué nunca escuchas? —preguntó, medio en serio y medio en broma. Astoria acortó la distancia que los separaba y ahuecó su rostro entre sus manos—. No voy a irme a ninguna parte sin ti. No nos iremos, si no es contigo.

—Pero mi padre…

—Sé sincero contigo mismo, ¿vale la pena? ¿Quieres acabar como él?

Era una muy buena pregunta. Draco no quería convertirse en un monstruo. No quería mirar el mundo como si nada le importara lo más mínimo. Su madre había muerto antes de que empezara este estúpido Reino del Terror, eso, junto a los meses en Azkaban, habían terminado de trastocar a su padre. Él no quería acabar así. Astoria tenía razón, no valía la pena condenarse por un hombre que no podía ser salvado.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Pues vámonos, Daphne tiene contactos en el MACUSA, estaremos a salvo…

—Seré encarcelado en cuanto ponga un pie allí.

—¡No seas aguafiestas! ¡He pensado en todo! —le riñó divertida. Draco la miró contrariado—. He dicho que contactó conmigo hace unos días… Tiempo de obra para actuar en consecuencia.

—No nos van a dar protección y asilo por nuestra cara bonita.

—No, pero sí por secretos de Estado.

Draco parpadeó confundido. ¿Secretos…? No era como si el Señor Oscuro le confiara una mierda a su familia. No eran _realmente_ los segundos al mando, más bien carne de cañón, si las cosas se salían de control. Sin embargo, Astoria le miraba tan ilusionada, que era imposible que Draco le dijera lo contrario. Ya se las apañarían al llegar allí, quizá el MACUSA se conformaría con un par de datos sin importancia, quizá era exactamente eso lo que necesitaban, saber que el Señor Oscuro no confiaba en nadie en realidad. Porque eso era una debilidad, ¿no? No se puede reinar sin ayuda. Podría funcionar, ¿por qué no? En el peor de los casos, si decidían encerrarlo, Astoria y Scorpius estarían a salvo. No obstante, se guardaría esos pensamientos para sí mismo.

—Sí, hagámoslo.

—¿De verdad? —Ahí estaba, la ilusión en sus ojos azules, el brillo en su sonrisa y la felicidad dibujada en su cara.

—No quiero vivir con miedo para siempre, ¡se me va a caer el pelo! —bromeó, llevándose una mano al recogido y notando como la trenza se deshacía. Astoria se lanzó a sus brazos sin pensarlo dos veces, y llenó su rostro de besos.

Draco la sostuvo con fuerza, o quizá era ella quien le sostenía así. ¿Importaba? Estaban juntos en esta locura. Siempre lo estarían, porque, a pesar de todo, se habían encontrado en la oscuridad.

 **fin.**


End file.
